


movie night

by orro



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orro/pseuds/orro
Summary: There's a lot the other Yuugi doesn't understand, like cramming for and recovering from finals. He can definitely understand the appeal of hanging out with friends and watching terrible movies. Actually, no, he doesn't understand why anyone let Jounouchi have say over the movie choice. There's nothing logical about the plot and Yuugi won't wake up to explain it to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acelaevateins](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=acelaevateins).



> My ygo secret santa for acelaevateins. I hope you enjoy!

It’s the first time that the boys had ever tried to apply themselves to exams. Anzu had kind of sighed when they had discussed test scores like they were a game until she realized they were trying to encourage one another. 

Honda had scored the highest out of the three, enough that his parents had given them permission to stay alone for the weekend while they went out of town. His sister was still around so they weren’t completely unsupervised but she left them to their own devices, only popping in to make fun of her younger brother.

This is all stuff the other Yuugi knows but doesn’t quite understand; he’s content that the exams are over though. Yuugi had spent many a night studying late and he’d passed out after the last test for a full twelve hours. His mother had thought he was sick but Yuugi kept assuring everyone that he was fine. 

The other Yuugi still wasn’t sure, considering his partner had been happily talking to his friends one minute, then had forced him to take over when he decided it was a better idea to pass out. It was barely eight o’clock and the others didn’t seem tired yet either. Anzu and Bakura in particular seemed normal. 

“Jounouchi, you’re not allowed to pick the next movie,” Anzu says as she rolls her eyes. He’s picked “Mash Brothers” which he insists is a Western Classic. She aims a piece of popcorn at his head then decides to eat it instead. 

“I’ll pick the next one,” Bakura says with a smile and Jounouchi is too busy arguing with Honda about which of the leading ladies is hotter to notice. Anzu gives Bakura a thumbs up, well aware that any choice of his will be scary enough to terrify Jounouchi. Bakura starts riffling through the stack of movies he brought with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. 

The other Yuugi watches and says nothing; he’s not exactly sure what he should be doing at the moment. They tend to swap out for duels but most of the time, Yuugi is the one in control of his body, as he should be. And he’s sure that he should be saying something so that no one thinks he’s Yuugi even though everyone in this room knows about him. He’s never actually pretended to be Yuugi once he realized he was a different person; it’d been a small, gradual process but it had happened somewhere along the way.

But he’s not really sure how he should go about making that sort of announcement. Anything he thinks of sounds weirdly grandoise when really, Yuugi is just very tired from his studying and has the ability to sleep while still sort of being present. 

He’s going to have a word with his partner about this later because this is awkward for him. 

“What do you think of this one, Yuugi?” Bakura asks. He’s holding up a VHS with a man wearing a mask and a knife. The other Yuugi tilts his head at it a little. 

“It looks good?” He says, unsure of what he’s agreeing to. Yuugi’s interests in videos tend towards action and unmentionables. 

“Oh, I know it’s good. But do you think it’ll scare Jounouchi enough? Any of these will do, really, but I’ll only get one chance. Any of my movies will get voted down after this.”

“Uh. Probably?” 

Bakura looks at him then back at the video. He bites his lip then glances around. 

“You’re the other Yuugi, aren’t you?” Bakura asks and it’s only barely a question. 

Anzu blinks then looks at him, scrutinizing him, and the other Yuugi shifts a little in place. He nods because he’s unsure of what to say. Everyone’s attention is suddenly on him. 

“Huh? Then where’s Yuugi?” Honda asks.

“He fell asleep,” the other Yuugi says with a soft smile. 

“Hey, wake up, Yuugi!” Jounouchi yells into the Puzzle, grabbing it and focusing on it. “We’re celebrating here! The hell you doing falling asleep on us?!”

Anzu and Honda respectively push and pull Jounouchi away. The other Yuugi blinks at him then laughs. He cups the Puzzle though he knows Jounouchi meant no harm.

“That won’t work. He’s been tired and I’m pretty sure he’ll sleep till morning.”

“It’s been an exhausting term,” Anzu says as she stretches out. Her feet almost kick Jounouchi’s soda can and he squawks at her. She knocks it over and smirks as he sprints to find a towel. “But if you guys had done this all along, you’d have some stamina, and you wouldn’t be as tired.” 

“I got plenty of stamina,” Jounouchi says, puffing out his chest as he returns, avoiding Honda’s glare. He stomps his foot on the towel to soak up the spill, grimacing at the wet feeling. “Just not for this boring crap.”

The other Yuugi nods. Yuugi had explained some of the subjects to him as he’d studied, saying it helped him to talk it through, and he hadn’t minded. He liked that Yuugi still tried to keep him in touch with the world around him even as most of Yuugi’s words washed over him.

“It does seem like an awful lot of work,” the other Yuugi says. “I’m not really sure I understand it either.” 

“Oh well, you can’t take these three as model students,” Anzu says. “They’ve been slacking off for years. Most everyone else is used to exams and homework.” 

“We had to teach them how to study,” Bakura says. “They had no clue how to take notes. I don’t think they’d ever studied a day in their lives. It was really depressing, actually.” 

“Hey,” Honda says though he doesn’t protest much more. Instead he drains his pop and leaves to get the next round of drinks and snacks. 

“Some of us have lives, Anzu.” Jounouchi tosses the soaked towel onto the table and sits back down to enjoy the movie. He makes a face at her. “Ain’t got no time for studying.” 

“You managed to find time this term, didn’t you?” Anzu shot back without malice. “You can’t even use your job as an excuse, Jounouchi. I’ve got one too and I still make the time to study.” 

“We weren’t going to get top grades. And even if we did, our past scores dragged us down, so what was the point?” Jounouchi shrugs and takes the can Honda offers him. He opens it with a flourish in Anzu’s direction. “Now I’m going to try though. It’ll be a pain in the ass to catch up but no way am I going to flunk out of high school while you all go off to universities.”

“I don’t need to be the top student or have the highest scores,” Anzu says. “But I definitely need stellar grades if I’m going to study abroad in America. It’s not cheap and my parents can only help out so much.” 

Anzu has voiced her dream on several occasions and he admires her spirit to chase after what seems like a difficult course. He had thought it would be a simple task, but from the way she speaks of it and the others’ reactions, it seems far more complicated and impressive. Yuugi in particular always speaks in awe, all the more that he’s certain she’ll achieve her goal.

“What about you, Bakura?” the other Yuugi asks. 

Bakura doesn’t answer right away. He curls up a little more and digs his toes into the couch.

“Not everyone is Anzu,” he says slowly. Anzu frowns at him and he raises his hands up. “Ah, no, that’s not what I meant. The world would be far better if more people were like you. What I meant was, not everyone has a dream they’ve wanted to follow since they were children; a lot of people our age have no clue what they want to do when they grow up.” 

“Oh, yeah, that’s definitely true,” Anzu says, smiling a little in embarrassment at his compliment. 

“Definitely,” Honda says. “My mom wants to be a doctor, my dad wants me to follow him and be a salaryman, my sister thinks I should be a police officer, and I’ve got no clue what the hell I even like.”

“I think that’s far more normal,” Bakura says. He frowns at the television as the actors run away from an improbably large explosion from a single gunshot. “There’s subjects I enjoy and then there’s what will actually provide a job. But really, I just want to focus on passing high school for now, and then worry about that all later.” 

“How are you worried about passing? Your name is always at the top,” Jounouchi says. 

Bakura glances at the Puzzle and the other Yuugi blinks. He didn’t bother Yuugi while he was studying, but Bakura’s experience with the Ring has been quite different. 

“Yes, but what if I fail?” Bakura says. He shudders a little and Jounouchi stares at him in confusion. “What if I fall asleep during an exam? Or forget to do a project? Anything could happen, Jounouchi.” 

The other Yuugi almost asks if the Ring poses a problem to Bakura’s school when Anzu speaks. Bakura gives a quiet sigh of relief that no one else hears and the other Yuugi tucks his question away. He knows the answer now.

“Is this movie almost over? I think these guys should have died by now from blood loss,” Anzu says, distracting Jounouchi with her disdainful tone. “That guy has been shot at like five times.” 

“It’s three, Anzu, and he could totally survive it. John Marshall is a badass,” Jounouchi says.

“He seems kind of dull,” Bakura says and both Honda and Jounouchi gasp at him. 

“Yuugi. We’re two for two. Tell them this is a classic. Tell them it’s the best damn thing you were saw. They’re ruining the climax,” Jounouchi says, grabbing the other Yuugi and staring at him with an expression that was far too serious.

“I...wasn’t paying attention?” He says, blinking at Jounouchi. 

“Betrayal,” Jounouchi whispers but lets go of him. 

Honda gets up to switch the tapes out and Bakura hands him his movie. They grin at one another and say nothing out loud. Jounouchi flops down on one side of Yuugi as Anzu goes to his other side.

“Next time, tell Yuugi he doesn’t need to fall asleep,” Anzu says, nudging his shoulder. “You’re both our friends. We like hanging out with you too.” 

“Thanks, Anzu,” the other Yuugi says. He smiles at the Puzzle then back up at Anzu, not noticing her faint blush. “You’re good friends.” 

Anzu gives him a thumbs up and the other Yuugi relaxes, laughing with the others as Jounouchi realizes what kind of movie is up next. He’s overruled, four to one, and the other Yuugi doesn’t protest when Jounouchi tries to hide his face in Yuugi’s hair as the movie begins.


End file.
